


The Sixth Day Of Christmas

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: The Twelve Days Of Christmas [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin on Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sixth Day Of Christmas

_On the sixth day of Christmas…_

 

Eren stretched and yawned before letting his eyes open. He let his arms out on both sides of his body before deflating with a pout on his lips.  The space beside him was empty and cold.

He pushed himself to sit up before slipping off of the bed.  He stretched again as he walked to the door and out of the bedroom.  The smell of coffee and bacon hit him as soon as the door was open, and a sleepy grin took over his face.  He scratched his bare chest with one hand as the other moved through his bedhead and he stopped once he made it to the kitchen door.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.”  the boy in the kitchen said with a grin, setting down a spatula to move and press his lips against Eren’s chin.

“G’morning Armin.”  Eren said before stifling a yawn.

“Go brush your teeth and breakfast will be ready in a minute, okay?”  Armin asked, grinning up at his boyfriend before turning back to tend to the omelet in one of the pans.

Eren nodded and did what he was told. He walked across the hall and into the bathroom to quickly wash his face and brush his teeth. He ran his hands through his hair once more and decided he’d deal with it after breakfast.  Once he was done, he left the small bathroom and made his way to the kitchen table where the blond had two plates set out with forks and knives, and two mugs of coffee.

“It looks good, babe.”  Eren murmured, sliding up beside Armin before he had a chance to sit down.  He stole a kiss from the shorter boy before sitting at his seat at the table.  Armin’s face turned a deep red.

“Merry Christmas.” Armin said quietly, glancing up to Eren who had reached for his mug.  The boy’s eyes widened and his green ones locked onto blue.

“Holy shit.”  He mumbled, slapping his palms against his face.  “Is it really Christmas?”

Armin cocked his head to the side, feeling slightly dejected over the boy’s reaction.  “It’s really Christmas, Eren.”

Eren hopped up from his seat and bolted out of the room, a mantra of, “Shit, fuck, shit!!!” the only thing leaving his mouth as he ran.

Armin watched after him and sighed quietly, turning back to his breakfast and breaking into the omelet.  He hummed, happy that at least the food had turned out right. A few minutes later, he heard Eren coming back to the kitchen with his hands behind his back. Armin frowned, and Eren presented him with a package.

The blond’s eyes widened to the size of the box in front of him before he snatched it out of the brunet’s hands.

“You didn’t think I actually forgot, did you?” Eren said quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head before slipping back into his chair to dig into his breakfast.

“I… Well, can you blame me?”  Armin asked quietly, glancing up at Eren who only smiled back at him.

It was true that Eren had forgotten a few other vital days, but he made sure that Christmas wasn’t going to be added to that list.

“Open it.”  Eren urged before taking another bite of his omelet.  He watched tentatively as Armin flipped the package over in his hands.

“It’s kind of heavy.”  Armin mentioned, frowning.  “It doesn’t look like it should be this heavy.”

“Just open it, babe.”

Armin glanced up at Eren with a smile on his lips and shifted to the side to sit the gift in his lap.  He began to pick at the sides, carefully pulling the paper away before growing impatient and tearing into it.  Under the wrappings was a shoebox, and Armin cocked his head to the side after stealing another glance at Eren.  

Armin slowly moved his hands over the lid of the shoebox before lifting it up.  His blue eyes widened and a blush crept across his face, all the while Eren’s grin only grew wider.

“Oh my god.”  Armin finally said, voice shaking.

Eren leaned forward slightly to get a better look at the boy’s reaction, loving every minute.

“How did you— ” Armin cut himself off as his hand moved over his mouth, and he lifted his head up to look at Eren with wide eyes. He took a moment to regain his thoughts before dropping his hand.  “How did you remember?”

Eren shrugged a bit and sat back. “I may be really forgetful with some things, but not everything.  When I saw the look in your eyes when we walked by this set of books _months_ ago, it was a look I wanted to see again. You looked so, _so_ happy until you saw the price, and I remember you mentioned a few times about still wanting it, but it was far too expensive for either of us to afford.  And, I also remember you mentioning that it was a set that your grandfather had once upon a time, and you really enjoyed reading them until they had been stolen. So, I stored that information up here…” he tapped the side of his head before continuing, “and I saved my pennies.”

Armin looked from Eren and down to the set of books within the shoebox.  “Eren…”

“And it was worth every penny to see you so surprised.”

Armin’s face broke out into the biggest grin. He quickly set the box down on the floor before stepping forward to wrap his arms around Eren’s neck.

“Thank you.  Thank you, thank you.”  he mumbled into the boy’s neck, to which Eren just wrapped his arms tightly around Armin’s waist.  It was uncomfortable, considering he was still sitting in his chair and Armin was standing, but he didn’t care.

He got to see Armin smile bigger than ever, and that is all he really wanted for Christmas.

Armin pulled back after a moment, eyes red from happy tears.  “I have to give you your gift.”  he said with a wobbly voice.

Eren shook his head.  “Let’s finish breakfast first, okay?”

Armin blinked a few times before nodding and sitting back down in his seat.  He was unable to take his eyes off of his boyfriend as they both continued to eat their food.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)  
>  Proofread by [Nelly-Belly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dot333/works)!


End file.
